The invention relates generally to fishing lures. In particular, the present invention is directed to fishing lures that are remotely controllable by the angler.
Sport fishing, and in particular bass fishing, is surging in popularity. As the desire to catch these fish more scientifically and expeditiously has increased, so has the use of lures. These lures simulate the appearance of bait and are typically more attractive to fish than simply baited hooks.
Conventional lures exhibit several drawbacks, as they are problematic in numerous situations. For example, bass tend to congregate in strike zones, which are typically near and under docks, boats, or in weeded and shallow areas of ponds, lakes and the like. Only an extremely skilled and experienced angler can consistently cast into these areas where the strike zone is located. Moreover, in many cases, these strike zones are simply inaccessible to all anglers, regardless of skill. Additionally, even when these lures successfully reach these strike zones, they typically become stuck, attaching to structures, such as tree limbs, branches and docks, or get caught in weeds.